Slimes
Overview Slimes are only found in Adventure, and they give 1-4 small boosts depending on their rarity and mood. Each Slime also has a Personality, ranging from Feral to Loyal. Feral Slime have more rewards, but also have their Moods dropped faster. Loyal Slimes have their Mood drop much slower, but give less rewards. There can also be unique additional Personality types that can give varying results of these two options Courtesy of Oni: Slimes have an approximate rate of 10 a day, depending on if you are one-shotting a zone in Adventure or not. Slimes have a 0.03% chance to drop in Normal Zones, and a 0.01% chance to drop in Special Zones 3/6/9. The other Special Zones never drop slimes. Any Slime name and effect, can be found in any of the Normal Zones and the Special Zones listed (except, of course, the ones they can't show up in). Slimes level up Training, which is used to get better and more Slimes in later zones, as well as better starting stats. Slimes level up over time, but only while active. They do not work offline whatsoever. When one first gets Slimes, one can only get a maximum of 2 Slimes, one active (which uses the bonus associated with her) and one found in the Pit, which doesn't use her effect at all. You can get more Slimes by purchasing more pits, each one increasing in price, in the Soul Shop under the Items section, titled "Slime Bed", at a maximum of 10 extra beds, and an estimated price of roughly 500000 souls altogether. Slime Beds can also be bought in the Experience Shop, Perk Shop and with Trophies. The stars to the lower-left of the slime pic, which unlock at certain training levels (50 and 100?) will each increase exp gain rate by 50%, but also increase mood loss by 100%. Not recommended for slimes which will see many days worth of total use. Secret: Use the code "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A" to transform your Slimes to Waifus. List of Slimes Slimes are limited to 2 bonus stats until Training Level 26 and 3 bonus stats until Training Level 101 List of Bonus Effects (Please replace the names to Slime version.) *z13 to sz9 not fully included yet* Wants Each Slime has a "mood" meter which ranges from 0-100%. At 0%, the Slime no longer provides any bonuses. At 75% or above, the Slime provides its maximum bonus. Between 0-75% the bonus will scale based on the mood. To raise the mood of your Slime, there is a list of items to the right of its portrait. Each one contains: # Quantity - The quantity of the type of item you will have to provide (10,000 Gold, for example) # Type - The item you need to provide (Gold, Ore, Gems, etc...) # Percentage - The percentage your Slimes mood will increase when given the item Additionally, there's a "Wants" oval on the Slimes screen. This oval will contain a specific want, which will provide a larger bonus when given to the Slime. It will be a 25% bonus, regardless of how many times it has been given to the Slime previously. Other wants will get a percentage decrease each time they are given to the Slime, and the percentage will increase each time that item is not given. For example, if you give Gold, all of the other wants will get a percentage increase, but Gold will get a percentage decrease. Mood Times Time taken to go from 100% mood to 0% mood. For Evil and Heroic, you need to reach Training level 15 and "push" your Slime there by clicking the icons next to the injection.